The population in the United States and many other developed countries is aging. The percentage of individuals living in the United States over the age of sixty-five is fifteen percent. The generation of people commonly known as the, baby-boomers, have a population size of approximately seventy-six million which represent almost a quarter of the total US population. As this generation of individuals begins to age, their health needs change. Various ailments and other conditions can begin to limit the physical mobility of the elderly. These individuals that have limited physical abilities will become dependent on mobility devices such as but not limited to wheelchairs to traverse from one location to another.
Obtaining access to a wheelchair or similar device for temporary use thereof is currently quite challenging. Conventional methods require an individual to make arrangement with a store such as a medical supply store to arrange for rental of a wheelchair. This typically requires reservations and additionally requires either delivery of the wheelchair or an additional trip to a location to retrieve the wheelchair. The process is time consuming and expensive. Many consumers find themselves in temporary need only for a mobility device such as a wheelchair and the aforementioned existing process for the acquisition of a wheelchair is less than ideal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobility device rental system that is configured to include at least one rental terminal located at a facility and a software application that is both Internet based and application based wherein the mobility device rental system facilitates the rental of at least one type of mobility unit to an individual.